


Family Makes Us Whole

by HuntressOfWonderland



Category: RWBY
Genre: After Salem's defeat, Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Bumblebabies, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Kids, RWBY - Freeform, School Life, The gang is full blown Huntresses and Professors, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, Yin and Vitani are students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressOfWonderland/pseuds/HuntressOfWonderland
Summary: Years after the defeat of Salem and the rebuilding of Beacon Academy, the Xiao Long twins are fighting to find their place in the world as school and family pressures force them to think about who they are. Family helps define you. Bumbleby kids future fic. And yes, I'm sure it is very awkward to have your parents be your Professors.





	Family Makes Us Whole

Beacon Academy was bustling with young students as they attended their respective classes. Room 6022 was one such class. The morning sunlight penetrated through the high windows, illuminating and gingerly warming the lecture hall, much to Yin’s delight. Sitting in the lowest level row, her black ears flicked in annoyance at the girl next to her who continuously bounced her leg out of sheer boredom. The creaking sound tested her concentration as she continued to scribble down notes. Despite being filled with dozens of students, the lecture hall was mainly hushed and only the occasional cough or sniffle interfered with the clear voice that echoed throughout the room. At the very front standing with perfect posture behind a podium by the chalkboard was the professor, a middle-aged faunus woman with piercing gold eyes. She read aloud from a textbook, stopping every now and then to lecture,

The black ears on top of her head turned at the squeaking sound coming from the first row. She stopped mid-sentence and without shifting her eyes from her page said, “Miss Evergreen, please refrain from annoying your classmates and myself with your incessant leg bouncing.”

Yin quietly sighed, thankful as the girl next to her obeyed and deflated in her seat. She could hear a few other relieved sighs from behind her; they had to be fellow faunus.

 “Now then, as we come to this point in Remnant’s history, one faction that arose was the White Fang,” the professor closed the textbook and walked from behind the podium. Clasping her hands behind her back, she stepped slowly towards the middle of the room, eyes focusing on the students as she scanned the room to make sure everyone was following along. “Based on your knowledge and the assigned reading that you did last night, can someone tell me why the White Fang came to be?”

Her voice echoed off the walls and was met with a prolonged silence. She found it funny when she would look around and if she met a student’s gaze they would immediately look away or fiddle with their books and pencils. They honestly thought that would work?

“No one?”

She side-eyed to her right and met lilac eyes, which rolled as the owner got the hint. Yin sighed quietly before raising her hand.

“Thank you, Yin.”

“It began whe-“

_CRASH!_

 Yin’s answer was interrupted by a thunderous crash from the wall at the front of the room. The professor sprung out of the way reflectively at the first sound of trouble and covered her face as debris littered the front of the room. Students cried out in surprise and shock, some even jumped out of their seats in an attempt to distance themselves from the blast. The explosion of wood and drywall erupted from the wall and from the smoke emerged the form a student sailing through the air before it slamming into the wooden front of the front row section. The student landed hard and slumped against the cracked and indented wooden divider, letting out a pained groan.as his head hung low, his chin resting on his chest.

The classroom was submerged in silence before the students began to buzz, speculating and baffled as they took in the scene before them. The professor ran to the student and ripped off his battle helmet, trying to assess him for any major injuries.

Yin recovered rather quickly. She had heard some commotion from the other side of the wall moments before the blast so she had already tensed in preparation of any danger. Brushing off her jacket and shaking out her black locks from any dust or rubble, Yin readjusted her ponytail. She also wiped her desk of a few chunks of drywall, allowing them to fall to the floor.  Instead of hearing them thud to the floor, she was met by a hollow pat and a brief grunt. Quirking a brow, she leaned forward in her seat and looked over the wooden divider in front of her where the student laid. She recognized him immediately: Steele Rein, the most popular guy at Beacon. The guy was a jerk in his own right. Though arrogant, unruly, and a known bully, he had a large following in the school since people either loved him or hated him. In this moment looking down at his unconscious form, knowing full well that it was slightly wrong, Yin couldn’t hold back a smirk. There was only one explanation for this to happen.

She looked up and she could make two figures emerging through the dissipating smoke the crumbled hole in the wall. When they vaulted over the carnage and into the room, Yin smiled as she saw two familiar blondes.

“HA! What did I tell you Rein? I wouldn’t go around writing checks you can’t cash anymore!” The blonde student laughed as she blew at her clenched fist, effectively extinguishing the flames that had previously engulfed it, eliciting wisps of smoke to dance into the surrounding air. Her hands were still enveloped by her semblance, which manifested as what looked like a light coat of blonde fur which started after the metal wrist cuffs she wore on each wrist and covered her hands. Each finger had a large intimidating claw at the end that flexed and retracted as she moved. The student’s toothy grin was one of her most noticeable features and was only outshone by her warm golden gaze that often melted hearts on sight. Her shoulder-length locks looked carefully styled and the blonde ears on top of her head were perked up in confidence, the small golden hoop in her right ear glinting in the morning sunlight. She placed her clawed hands on her hips and shifted her weight onto her left leg. Smiling smugly, she unintentionally mirrored the woman next to her.

The taller blonde woman laughed boisterously, before clasping a hand on the girl’s shoulder, “That’s my girl! Kicking butt and taking names!”

“Ugh, Ma stop,” the blonde student groaned but didn’t shrink away from the woman’s affectionate hold.

“Mrs. Xiao Long!” the professor said sternly as she rose from her analysis of Steele, before making her way towards the blonde duo, “Would you care to explain why you have once again disrupted my class in such an explosive manner?”

“Well, _Mrs. Xiao Long_ ,” the blonde professor smiled suggestively with a shrug, “My class is Battle Strategy so I can’t help it if the class gets a tad bit rowdy.”

Amber eyes squinted, “Rowdy is one thing, breaking the same wall five times in one school year is another. Not to mention that three of those times have had students being thrown through the wall.”

“Hey! Two of those times were caused by Miss Vitani here,” Yang waved a hand towards the blonde student next to her, who gave the fellow faunus an award-winning smile, “You should be proud.”

Blake raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, “Regardless, I doubt the Headmaster would be happy to know that you are encouraging students to cause school destruction.”

“But she would be glad that her niece is at the top of her battle class so I mean it comes to an equilibrium. Besides, I have an in with the Headmaster,” she retorted with a wink, “so I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Blake scoffed, rolling her eyes, “Listen, it’s unbecoming…”

Yin rested her head upon her hand as she watched in mild annoyance as the two professors went at it. Every time they talked during school hours it was always this kind of workplace banter that every student eventually got used to after the first few times they witness it. Yin found it gross; she witnesses enough of it at home and even coming to Beacon she couldn’t escape from her parents’ weird expressions of love. Her left ear flicked over to the sound of encroaching footsteps.

“Hey Sis, how’s class going?” Vitani asked nonchalantly as she approached her, stepping over Steele’s unconscious form before leaning an elbow against the front row desks.

Yin sighed, “Hi, Vi. Same old stuff; no one else read the assigned readings and I’m the one answering all the questions.”

“Yikes, well at least you’re saving everyone from experiencing Mom’s infamous pop-quizzes for classes who chose not to read.”

She closed her textbook, “Yeah I guess so…” She leaned forward in her seat to peer over the ledge and gave a pointed look at the reckage her sister caused in the front of her, “But I can see you are having fun in Battle Strat today.”

Vitani giggled and shrugged as she cast her golden gaze to the boy at her feet, “I can’t help it if this jerk wants to run around the school saying he can take me down in a minute. So I just showed reminded him who’s top dog around here. Or should I say top _cat_?”

Yin groaned and dropped her head to her desk, “Ugh I don’t know whose puns are worse, yours or Ma’s.

“Hey don’t pretend you don’t love them,” she joked as she leaned her back against the desk and crossed her arms and observed their bickering mothers. “Do we know why they do this every time?”    

“Meh, I don’t know. Being in love for this long must do something to you as you age.”

“Ew gross,” Vitani scrunched her nose, “You don’t think Aunt Ruby is gonna make me fix the wall again, do you?”

“No but Aunt Weiss will make her make you.”

“Ugh, guess I’ll cancel my plans for the weekend…” she lamented as she bent down to fix her shoelace to her boot.

“VITANI!”

“ _ACK!_ ” The blonde shot up and grunted as she banged her head on desk in her haste. She straightened and glanced over to her mothers.

“Get back to class,” Yang nodded her head towards the hole in the wall.

Vitani gave her a mock salute before she turned to Yin, “See you later, Sis,” before she bolted across the room and tactfully jumped through the orifice.

“ORO! PLATA!” Yang yelled. Within seconds two other students came through from her classroom. The male and female students that appeared looked around, their gazes locking on Steele and both visibly winced.

“Take your teammate down to the infirmary,” The duo nodded before gingerly collecting Steele, carefully wrapping one of his arms around each of their shoulders. They made their way to the classroom door before the blonde professor called upon them again, “Oh and when he wakes up, you can tell Mr. Rein that he can put a five page report on how cockiness can disrupt the outcome of battle on my desk by the end of the week.”

            “Well this has been fun and all,” Yang said as she turned to her wife and colleague, “but I need to get back to teaching my class.” She turned away and took a few steps before locking eyes with Yin and gave her a wave, which was returned with a blushed smile.  

            “That would be a great idea, thank you again for disrupting my class,” Blake retorted as she went over to pick up her textbook to begin lecturing again.

            “Alright Ms. Xiao Long, I’ll leave you to it,” Yang said over her shoulder as she approached the wall, “I’ll see you a little later,” she said lowly, but Blake’s hearing easily picked it up. Before she could ready a response, the radiant professor had finally made her departure. She huffed and shook her head in an effort to shake away her faux frustration and partially to get her insufferable wife out of her head and went back into teaching mode.

            “Okay class, I am sorry about the disruption. Let’s get back to the lesson; Yin could you please give us your answer?”

           

…

 

            “Ugh! I knew that practicing that new move on Steele was a bad idea!”

            “I mean you called the guy out and requested a one-on-one duel, I don’t think you were thinking at all.”

            Vitani sighed in defeat as she crossed her arms behind her head and looked up at the setting sky that glowed lightly over Beacon Academy. Their footsteps echoed on the cobblestone path. “I don’t know, I’m not taking anyone’s bull. I just don’t want people thinking any less of us, you know?”

Yin looked over at the taller girl and tilted her head in inquiry. Her sister explained, “Our moms are two of the top huntresses in all of Remnant, were part of the team that saved everyone from Salem, and to top it all off they are two professors here. That’s a lot to live up…” Her amber eyes lost a bit of focus as she shifted her gaze down to the cobblestone walkway, her ears drooping. “I just want to make them proud.”

            Yin ears tilted down as she listened to her usually upbeat and spontaneous twin become melancholy. They continued to walk in silence for a few moments, allowing the soft song of crickets and the cool evening breeze to soothe them both. After allowing some time to pass, Yin lightly bumped her shoulder into her sister’s, “I get what you mean. We are still trying to perfect our semblances and how to incorporate them into our team dynamic. People automatically think we should have it all figured out because of who our family is; it’s frustrating.”

            “ I act like a hotshot all the time and talk a big game but I know that I mess up sometimes and get carried away with Leone,” Vitani glanced down and grasped her right wrist where one cuff of her weapon rested, “but I’m trying. Like you said we are still students; but our family were all students when they defeated Salem and her gang.”

Yin shrugged, “You have to remember that they made mistakes too. They were forced to grow up too fast because the world was in peril, but that didn’t mean they didn’t struggle either.” Vitani thought for a moment and then nodded.

The raven haired faunus continued with a sigh, “But I know how you feel,” she self-consciously fiddled with the straps of her quiver on her back, “I’m trying to get better with controlling my semblance – manipulating shadows can have infinite possibilities; but I’m always afraid that my abilities aren’t enough to help the team.” She glanced at her sister, “You’re an amazing fighter and I know that you will always have my back when the fight gets tough.”

Vitani scoffed, “Yin, you put yourself down too much. I’m a close quarters huntress I can’t do anything long range!” She pointed at her sister’s weapon, “You can do both with your bow and your shadows.”

“I know.” Yin had always been the quieter of the two, the more introverted. She carried herself with confidence but the occasional storm cloud did come and go through the confines of her mind causing her to doubt herself. Vitani was always like their Ma: outgoing, friendly, and shining in confidence. Yin often envied her sister. She knew that she needed to work on her thoughts to become the best version of herself. Luckily she had her friends and family to remind her of her worth. Yin smiled softly, “But I guess that’s why we have our team, our family. They are there for us when we are at our weakest. We will always be together, even if we are apart.”

Vitani’s ears perked up as she smiled, “You’re right.” She kicked at a pebble in the path, “Look at Team RWBY, still kicking butt together! Mostly students’ butts, but they are happy with what they are doing because they are together.”

Yin giggled and allowed a lingering silence envelope them. They walked at a comfortable pace to the center of the Beacon campus where they came to the all too familiar open area which, during the school day, is booming with student life and activity. Now in the fading twilight, the twins found themselves in the presence of history. They stopped simultaneously in the very center of the quad where a large statue rested. The seven stone figures stood in stances of permanent valor and grace. A large golden plague at the base of the monument read “TEAM RWBY AND TEAM JNR, HUNTRESSES AND HUNTERS OF BEACON ACADEMY; THE PROTECTORS OF REMNANT”. Yin and Vitani gazed up the familiar faces. Each person’s personality was excellently captured in their respective figure, from Ruby’s signature pose with Crescent Rose, the grin on Nora’s face, and to the figure of Jaune who had various mementos on his person that eluded to his fallen first love.

The statue was not unfamiliar to them seeing as they passed it each and every day like every other student at Beacon. When they first saw it in person, the Xiao Long twins had thought it was the coolest thing; who wouldn’t think it’s cool to have their moms and other family carved in stone, essentially announcing how badass they are?  But as they went through their academics and walked the same halls their parents did, it became all too real.

Yin and Vitani felt entranced by the stone figures; their gaze focusing specifically on the stone eyes of their mothers. The silence that engulfed them for so long was interrupted by the quiet and wistful mumbling of Vitani, “How are we gonna live up to them?”

Swallowing softly to clear the emotion from her tightening throat, Yin nodded. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before whispering “You know, sometimes I… I think about how different things would be if our family wasn’t composed of the most elite and famous huntresses and hunters in Remnant.” She tighted her grip on her books and clutched them closer to her chest. Her amethyst gaze did not waver from the figures of her mothers as the burning emotion elicited tears and overwhelmed her. Vitani felt the shift in atmosphere and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. Yin welcomed the warmth that her sister offered and compared to the constant weight of being a Xiao Long, the added weight on her shoulder holding her close grounded her and made her feel lighter.

“Yin…” Vitani began, but was cut off by her sister.

“But I do know two things.” she sniffed and held a finger up, “One, that Ma and Mom, our aunts and uncles, they all love us more than anything else in this world and that they will be proud of us no matter what. And two,” she held up another finger and looked up at her sister with a newfound determination in her eyes, “that I wouldn’t change one thing about our family. No one can stop me from going down the path of a huntress. Because that’s who we are and what we are destined to be.”

Vitani smiled tearfully as she wiped away a tear that escaped and ran down her cheek and chuckled, “Aw come on, Sis! Don’t do this to me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I forgot you need to keep up your badass reputation,” Yin smirked, wiping away her own tear streaks and sniffled. Her sister shook her head.

“You’re my sister; you see the best and worst in me, the real me,” she gave her a light punch to her shoulder.

Yin smirked, “And vice versa.” She opened her arms and fell into her sister, squeezing her tightly. Vitani let out a faux strangled laugh before returning the embrace. Yin let out a breath that she had held in, feeling all of her doubts and insecurities out with it. Her body relaxed and her shoulders lost their rigidness.

            The sky was losing its vibrant colors and the crickets were soon joined by the musical shrieks of cicadas. Vitani looked around after their moment, flicking an ear as a flock of birds flew by overhead. “Alrighty, well it’s Wednesday, so you wanna go to the room to drop our books off and meet up with Summer before we meet the folks for dinner? I don’t need Mom yelling at me for being late again.”

            “Yeah let’s hurry,” Yin agreed, “If we’re late to family dinner night again Aunt Weiss is gonna kill all three of us.”

            “All three of us? Summer is probably already there! You know she’s Miss punctual.”

            “Well I know one thing you’ll be punctual for.”

            “Oh yeah?” Vitani questioned, “What’s that?”

            Yin smirked deviously, “When you have to go fix the classroom wall this Saturday!” She pushed her sister playfully before breaking off into a sprint towards their dorm building. Vitani took a second to grasp what had happened before she laughed and ran after her, “Hey! You think you’re so funny? Get back here!”

…

 

Blake sighed quietly as she looked out the large floor-to-ceiling windows of the Headmaster’s office at the very top of the main building of Beacon Academy. She stared down at the courtyard below, her golden eyes soft and wistful. A hand upon her waist gently broke her out of her trance. She looked up at met the comforting gaze of her wife.

 “Hey,” Yang said, “are you okay?” She pulled Blake against her and the faunus instantly gave in and leaned against Yang’s solid form. Blake hummed in response and rested her head against her shoulder, nuzzling her collarbone and the strong junction of her neck and shoulder, relishing in the natural warmth that radiated from her.

            Yang was not so convinced by her answer. With the years they spent together, the hardships and the joys, they learned how to read each other. “Are you worried about Vitani? I know I shouldn’t let her get so carried away in the school; she gets her stubbornness and hardheadedness from me.”

            Blake looked up at her and grasped the hand that was on her hip, “No, no, not at all. She reminds me a lot of you when we were young; strong but she doesn’t have a mean bone in her body.” She relaxed into Yang once more, “Besides, that boy had what’s coming to him.”

            Yang laughed loudly and lightly squeezed her wife in her hold, “Our girls learned from the best to not take anyone’s shit!”

            Blake rolled her eyes, smirking.

            “But what’s got you so glum, kitten?” Yang asked after a few moments of silence passed.

            The faunus shrugged, “It’s…it’s silly really-“

            “Nothing you fell is ever silly.”

            She sighed. Yang couldn’t see her face as she was tucked into her shoulder but she felt Blake’s body shudder as she spoke, “When did they get so big?” Blake looked over her shoulder out the window where her gaze was once trained. Yang looked out and down at the courtyard, and saw two familiar forms down below by the statue, simply looking at it.

            “Aw baby,” Yang smiled sympathetically, rubbing her back soothingly as she carefully guided them closer to the window, “You know they will always be our little kittens.”

            Blake gave a tearful laugh, “I know, I know. It just felt like yesterday they were barely knee-high, looking up at us with wide eyes, just wanting to play all day and cuddle with us.”

Yang smiled as she reminisced with her as she placed her head upon the top of Blake’s, “Calling us Mama and Mommy…”

Blake shook her head and sighed, “Where did the time go…”

“Hey now,” Yang said softly before placing a kiss upon her forehead, “We raised them so right. They are the best versions of us.”

“I know. But they matured. I want them to have a better life than we did. When Beacon fell all those years ago and with the threat of Salem... and all the stuff that happened in between… we had to adapt to that. We had to grow up just to survive, there was no room for mistakes…”

Yang listened intently and sighed in thought, “Yeah, but we can’t prevent them from growing up or making mistakes. We can only hope that they learn from their mistakes,” she paused and lifted up her right robotic arm, “We can only hope their mistakes won’t be as bad as ours were.”

Blake nodded and grasped the prosthetic and clutched it to her chest. Yang tightened her hold, “Don’t worry about this Blake, it’s all normal. I felt the same thing when Ruby was growing up.”

“Hey!” A shout from across the room came. Yang and Blake giggled. They spent a few quiet moments in the embrace. Blake mumbles softly, “Every moment I think ‘I couldn’t be more proud of them’ they go ahead and make me prouder.”

 Yang pulls back and tilts Blake’s chin up to look her in the eyes, “I know what you mean. I couldn’t be more fortunate to be able to say that those two girls are our kids. But I’m the luckiest gal in the world to have you by my side as we keep going on the best adventure I can think of.”  

Blake blushed and smiled tearfully and she couldn’t help but to leaned in to kiss her wife.

“Hey guys, I don’t want to ruin whatever moment you two are having over there, but we have a budget assessment to get through before we meet the kids for dinner,” Weiss’s voice ruined the moment.

“Yeah! No smooching in my office!” Ruby piped up from her desk.

              
Yang turned around in a flash and pointed at her sister, a devious smirk on her lips, “You wanna talk about smooching in the office? What about last week when I caught you two on the desk-“

            “YANG!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading! I am a sucker for baby fics but here are my versions of bumbleby kids. Just to be clear, Yin's weapon is a bow that can be turned into a spear and her semblance is the manipulation of shadows so she can grab people with them or form them into arrows for her bow. Vitani's (yes the Lion King 2 reference is real, wanted to go along with names like Ghira and Kali) weapon is connected to her semblance, once activated her hands essentially turn into paws with large claws and she, like Yang, can use fire with her attacks. It's based off that character Leone (idk the show but I was like yes that's perfect). Let me know what you think!


End file.
